LOTM: String Theory S3 P4/Transcript
(Miles is seen with Tenya inside of an old building later on in the day as they prepare to begin their Heroes vs. Villains match) Miles: So Tenya, we're bad guys in this situation right? Tenya: Exactly. Miles: And we're defending a target? Tenya: Yes. Miles: And we need to act like villains right? Tenya; Not necessarily, but it does help to fit the part. Miles: Fit the part? How are we supposed to fit the part as villains? Tenya: You seem to forget that this isn't my first time on the villains team. Miles: Well then, show me how you become a villain. Give me an example. Tenya: That depends, how villainous do you want to be? Miles: I mean, how villainous do I need to sound? Tenya: You don't need to sound evil, you need to feel evil! Miles: Isn't feeling evil the first step to the dark side for real though? Tenya: In those movies, yes. But this is the real world, and in this world we do not depend on a script to show where our personality goes. Just give in and let the hate flow through you! Miles: Just give in.... Let the hate flow... Okay... *Inhales* ….. (Miles suddenly strikes a dramatic villain pose) Miles: Beware people of the world! Your heroes cannot save you this time! For you face the wrath of the terrible.... SPIDER MAN!!! (There is an awkward moment of silence. Then Tenya begins to clap) Tenya: Amazing Miles! I'd say you got the villain personality down! Miles: You think so? Tenya: It's perfect! Now just use that and you'll be able to win this for the better! Miles: Awesome! None of these heroes will expect to be caught in my webs! Tenya: You speak like a man of vision! And with our combined powers, those pesky heroes are utterly doomed! Miles: Precisely that! Nothing shall be able to break through our quick wit and strong defenses! Tenya: And just when they think they've won...! Miles: When they think we're beaten...! Tenya: They'll all learn..! Miles and Tenya: They'll learn the true power of Iida and The Menacing Spider-Man! (Miles and Tenya perform a menacing evil laugh. Meanwhile Izuku and Ochaco are seen outside the building) Uraraka: Wow I can't believe we get to team up again Deku. Its gonna be great! Izuku: Y-Yeah totally! Uraraka: This is the second time we fought Iida in this isn't it? Izuku: Yeah... Only this time, he's got Miles with him. Uraraka: Oh... Yeah that's right... We got lucky last time, and part of the reason we won is cause Bakugo chose to go after you the whole time. Izuku: No way Miles will put something like that. He'll have traps just waiting for us. Uraraka: And given I already lost to Peter in our one on one match... Izuku: H-Hey don't let that get to you! I'm sure we'll figure out a way! Uraraka: Maybe, let's just get in there. (The two enter the building. Miles and Tenya are then seen moving objects from the room) Miles: So young Iida, what is the purpose of this new evil plan? Tenya: One of those heroes relies on making objects float and crush her enemies! By removing all of the foreign objects from the room, we remove her ability to fight back! Miles: A most vile and clever idea that is Mr. Iida! Together we shall make the greatest villain duo this world has ever seen! Tenya: Indeed we shall Mr. Spider! But we must beware the other one! Its raw power far outmatches my own! Only though our speed and cunning can we defeat him! Miles: Agree Iida! Which is why I've prepared a few... Surprises for our heroic duo. (Back with Izuku and Uraraka) Izuku: See anything...? Uraraka: No. I think its clear here. Izuku: All right. Let's keep moving- (Click) Izuku: Huh? *Looks behind him* (Izuku sees Uraraka step on something that made the click) Izuku: Oh no! Uraraka: What is it? Izuku: It's one of those web bombs! (The bomb is seen preparing to detonate before the two jump out of the way, leaving them unharmed from the blast as webs spray across the room) Izuku: That was a close one! (Miles is then seen in the main room looking at a map of highlighted traps in his mask's HUD) Miles: It appears trap number one has been triggered Mr. Iida! Tenya: Then that just means that those heroes are closing in! How many more traps are expected on their path? Miles: Five seperate traps have been set up through the complex. With each one becoming more elaborate and difficult to avoid than the last! Soon those heroes will be nothing but cocoons stuck to the wall! Tenya: Your vile and hate filled mind is nothing if pure genius Mr. Morales! (The two laugh. It then cuts back to the other two as they travel past the bomb's explosion) Uraraka: Was that really all they had? I expected something more difficult. Izuku: Knowing Miles, that's just the start. We'll have to move carefully and look for more traps. Next one could be a dozen of those things. Uraraka: Oh man... I'm starting to prefer Miles as an ally... Izuku: Same here... Now stay close and keep an eye open. (Miles is seen looking at his map) Miles: And they're just about to trigger the next trap! Tenya: What has been packed into this one good sir? Miles: I whipped up an old blueprint for microscopic Spider-Drones designed for stealth missions! Tenya: Microscopic? I like the sound of that! Miles: Once the trap is activated, the hatch above them will sprinkle millions of the little guys all over their bodies! Once they've landed, they'll begin to rip through them at the microscopic level! Tenya: How savage! I like it! (Izuku and Uraraka are seen walking down the hall before Izuku steps onto another pressure pad) Izuku: Oh no! Move! (The two jump out of the way, but nothing happens as they stand and walk back over to the pressure pad) Izuku: Huh, that's weird. Uraraka: Maybe it's broken? (The ceiling tile above the two then opens as they both look up. Thousands of tiny Spider-Drones then jump down and land on the two) Miles: Got them! (The two are seen struggling to get the drones off) Izuku: GAH! WHAT ARE THESE THING?! Uraraka: JUST HELP ME GET THEM OFF! Izuku: MILES, WHY WOULD YOU- (Izuku then realizes something) Izuku: Hey wait a minute. Uraraka: Huh? Izuku: These bites. They don't even hurt. Uraraka: Maybe because they're so small? Izuku: No, I'm feeling something but, it's not pain. Uraraka: Well, their bites do kinda tickle a bit. (Miles is seen shocked) Tenya: What has happened Mr. Morales?! Miles: Second trap was also a failure Mr. Iida! Tenya: Impossible! Inconceivable! How could that be? Miles: I must've made the pincers on their mouths too dull for combat. Oh well, there's only three traps remaining! And these ones are sure to work! (The other two are then seen wiping the last of the drones off) Izuku: Are you good? Uraraka: I can still feel a few biting me. I think they fell into my costume. Izuku: Well, as long as they're not hurting anything I think we'll manage. Let's keep going. (The two move on through the hallways. Miles and Tenya are seen playing with an old chess board) Miles: So I'm still in checkmate right? Tenya: Yes. Miles: Crap! (Miles gets a sensor alert on his HUD as he stands quickly to attention) Miles: Mr. Iida! The heroes approach the third trap! Tenya: Excellent news! What does this one have in store!? Miles: Let's just say that little Charlie kid gave me some help with this one! Tenya: A gas trap? Miles: Exactly! The one thing I know these heroes cannot stand! Tenya: You have such a clever mind Morales! They won't be able to resist the influence of the boy's pheromones! Miles: And once they're rolling on the floor incapacitated, we shall be able to take the victory for ourselves and destroy this pitiful world once and for all! Tenya: Amazing Mr. Morales! How will it work? Miles: No need to good sir! That entire stretch of hallway they're in right now has been pumping the gas into their systems since they walked past the spider trap! Soon the effects will take hold and then this battle shall be marked as our victory! Tenya: This one's bound to bring them down! (The scene switches over to a broken pipe in the hallway as it's seen leaking a green gas into the air as the other two walk down) Izuku: You know, it's been awhile since we've seen another trap. Uraraka: Yeah, knowing Miles I thought he would've put more down. Izuku: Maybe he ran out of ideas for something clever. (Uraraka starts to giggle at what Izuku said) Izuku: How is that funny? Uraraka: I-It's not by choice! *starts laughing* (Izuku then realizes what's happening as he turns and sees the leaking pipe) Izuku: *Thinking* Oh you've gotta be kidding me Miles! (Miles is seen smirking through his mask) Miles: Gotcha. Tenya: They fell for it? Miles: Precisely! The effects are just starting to take hold! Tenya: Victory is over the horizon Mr. Spider! Miles: Once they're crippled, this data chip is ours for the taking! (The two laugh menacingly. It then shows the two heroes struggling to push forward from Miles' gas trap) Izuku: Come on! J-Just...a little f-further! Uraraka: *Laughing* DEKU HAHA!! GO- HAHA- GO WITH OUT MEE!! Izuku: WHAT?! N-NO I- Uraraka: *Pushes Izuku* GOOOOO!!! (Izuku is pushed out of the gas trap) Izuku: URARAKA!! Uraraka: GO GO!! I-I GOT THIS! (Izuku looks on shocked before he decides to run ahead, leaving Uraraka behind. Miles is seen watching his map) Miles: One down, one to go! Tenya: So, the trap worked? Impressive. Miles: This isn't done yet! The boy approaches the hideout! Tenya: Shall we let the traps handle him or shall we do this ourselves? Miles: It's a one versus two scenario! We can't lose! I will disable the last two traps, let him come! Tenya: We end this little game today! (Miles uses his map and disables the next two traps which Izuku notices as he approaches the fourth) Izuku: He's disabled the traps? He must want us to fight since I'm alone now! *sigh*. (Izuku looks back as he thinks about going back for Uraraka before looking back in front) Izuku: No, I got this! I'll do this for her! (Izuku runs off ahead. He is then seen arriving inside the main room where Miles and Tenya await) Tenya: So nice of you to join us today hero! Miles: We've got so much planned for you! Izuku: Guys why are you acting like villains? Miles: Cause WE ARE villains! And now that your partner is lost thanks to my trap, you will be easy pickings! Izuku: *Thinking* Wow. Uraraka wasn't kidding when he said Tenya really was trying to act like an over dramatic villain. And now he's got Miles roped in. I'd laugh if this wasn't serious. Miles: But enough talk! There's no way you're gonna be taking our data for yourself! Tenya: After all hero, that would be stealing! And we all know heroes don't partake in petty theft! Miles: Yeah, that's our job! (Miles fires his web shooter at Izuku, sticking one of his arms to a pillar) Miles: Now that you're open, prepare to face our first attack hero! (Miles shoots two more webs at the pillar Izuku is stuck to and starts to pull.) Izuku: OH CRAP! HE'S GONNA DROP THAT RIGHT ON TOP OF ME!! Miles: BYE BYE HERO! (Miles give it an extra tug and the pillar Izuku stuck to falls on him) Miles: Well now, that was easy. (Miles walks over to the trapped Izuku and crouches down in front of him as he pulls out a green Web Grenade) Miles: Hello there hero. Izuku: Jeez Miles, think you went a bit too far? Miles: Oh I haven't gone far enough! Do you see what is in my hand right now child? (Izuku looks at the grenade) Izuku: A web grenade? Why would you need that, I'm already trapped! Miles: Oh this may be the shell of a Web Grenade, but inside is a whole other thing! Tell me hero, has there been anything else affecting you that's also been green? Something that could give you a pretty...funny feeling? (Izuku looks at Miles in shock as he realizes what's packed into the grenade) Izuku: Aw come on man! Don't do this to me, you've won okay? You've won, please- Miles: Villainy has no time for excuses child! You shall pay for intruding on our turf! Tenya: Let him have it Mr. Morales! (Miles presses a blue button on the grenade and drops it in front of Izuku's face before jumping back toward Tenya as he grabs the Data Chip they were defending before walking out. The grenade then detonates as they walk out, filling the room with gas. The two then arrive at the exit holding the chip as Miles removes his mask) Miles: Oh man! That was awesome! Tenya: I told you playing the role of the villain is always a blast! (Later, Izuku and Uraraka are seen out of their hero costumes and meeting with Miles and Tenya) Uraraka: Well after I was finally able to stop laughing, I finally got all those mini drones out of my costume. Izuku: I still can't believe we lost. Cause of Charlie. Miles: Man I'm starting to really like that gas of his. Uraraka: I will say though, I'm gonna be prepared next time you or him threaten me with that laughing gas. Tenya: How so? Uraraka: You'll see. Miles: I'll tell you what, that whole thing really got me my confidence back! Tenya: Really now? Miles: Yeah, I don't know how to explain it but for once, I like my life! I like being Spider-Man again, and it's all thanks to you guys! Izuku: That's awesome to hear man! Miles: Maybe Alex was right, this isn't The Boy Scouts after all, this is our next step in becoming what we were meant to as Defenders! I think I'm actually gonna enjoy U.A to the full extent! Tenya: Amazing! You've really improved Miles! Uraraka: I'm so happy to hear that man! (An old man wearing aviators then walks up to the group) ???: Hey, I was just listening to your conversation. It's amazing that you're deciding to be a real hero kid! Miles: Uh, thanks! (The man walks off as the group stands confused) Izuku: Who was that? Miles: I don't know. But he seems familiar to me somehow. Uraraka: What? Miles: I don't know. Anyway, where was I? Izuku: You said you were ready to become a real hero again! Miles: Oh yeah! But the question is, how do I really prove I still have the skill? Tenya: Well, there was one thing we had in mind. Miles: What is it? Izuku: You ever thought of fighting the entire class before? (Miles stands shocked) Miles: WHAT?! You want-! But that-! They'll kill-! Are you serious?! Izuku: I mean if you want an excuse to use your power to the full extent, this is the best opportunity. Miles: Those many people against just me? You'll kill me! Uraraka: But you know all of our powers and startegies! Miles: That's true but- Tenya: Then wouldn't you want to test your problem solving skills in combat? Miles: I mean, I guess. Izuku: Then let's do it! Miles: *sigh* Fine. But know this, I won't be going easy nor will I hold back. Izuku: I think we can handle that man. Miles: Hm, we'll see. (The group moves on back home, ready to give Miles a chance in honing his skills as a hero) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts